Haunt You Every Day
by xXxNaru-LovexXx
Summary: Naru is attacked and sent to the hospital, alongside Mai. Will things turn out okay? Rated T for mild romance scenes...


**Hey all! I was listening to some songs earlier and one called "Haunt you Everyday" by Weezer tickled my fancy.**

…**Tickled my fancy?**

**The song just SCREAMED NaruxMai! NaruxMai!**

**So I obliged happily and this is the product. I would suggest listening to the song while you read – it will make the story better for you. I'll let you know (in the story) when to play it. It can be found on YouTube, Grooveshark and any other music sharing/video website.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Ghost Hunt One-Shot: Haunt you Everyday**_

_Naru knocked on the office door of SPR, clutching his left arm, which was covered in blood, his shirt torn open in the area under his hand._

_Two people answered his call at the same time – Mai and Lin's heads poked from around the corner of the door. Their eyes widened significantly when they saw why Naru was there in the first place._

_**(Play it here.)**_

_Lin picked Naru up with surprising ease and rushed to the livingroom with him. He sat the teen down on the couch, who collapsed onto the arm, face paler than ever._

"_You're losing so much blood!" Mai cried, sitting on the floor beside Naru, putting a gentle hand on his forehead. She brushed some of his silky hair away from his eyes._

_They seemed… angry. Shocked._

I don't feel the joy… I don't feel the pain…

_Tears rolled down Mai's pale face as she looked into Naru's eyes, staring at a place behind her, glazed over and expressionless. He seemed to be lost in thought, a look of agony and terror flashing suddenly across his face as if he had remembered something terrifying._

_And yet a single tear did not fall from his bloodshot eyes._

_Naru raised his bloodied arm to place it on Mai's auburn head. He blinked slowly, terribly slowly, and simpered slightly, his face as mangled in places as his arm._

_Mai smiled at the man's courage – the fact that he's still living and breathing, able to show Mai any affection whatsoever was a miracle. Mai blinked, placing a gentle hand on his upturned shoulder._

_He flinched suddenly, feeling electricity between their touch, but succumbed to the feeling and closed his eyes again as Mai silently cried and prayed that he stay alive. "W…where is…L-Lin..?" The teen whispered._

"_He's j-just phoning the h-hospital, Naru, h-hold on, p-please!" Mai cried. "D-don't die! You can't!"_

_He nodded slowly, moving his hand away from Mai and grimacing in pain._

_Lin ran into the room, cell phone in hand. "There's an ambulance coming now!" His voice echoed, tall frame bent over in anxiety._

Oh, so alone in love…

_Mai nodded vigorously and waited for the sound of the sirens and the red and blue lights soon to flash through the windowpanes. She sat beside Naru as he breathed deeply every few seconds, seemingly holding on to dear life only by a thread. Each breath he drew within wracked his body in massive shudders._

_The carpet below Mai was as wet as her eyes; she still cried, waiting for the ambulance to come. She rubbed her eyes every once in a while. Lin had joined her now, sitting on the ottoman beside Naru, his head buried in his hands._

"_This is my fault." His voice muffled through his large, pale hands._

"_How?" Mai sobbed. "You weren't there when it h-happened…"_

_The man stayed silent for a moment. He released his hands from over his face and placed them on his lap. "…I sent him to go where he was. I didn't know this would happen though…" His voice cracked slightly._

Even Lin is worried…

I mean, he is Naru's mentor…

_Mai bent down beside Naru, her hands covering her eyes, tears streaming down like blood from Naru's arms. She rested her head down on her hand, which was on the man's shoulder. He didn't acknowledge that the girl was getting him wet with her tears – as long as he had the chance to… "comfort her" before he died, he didn't care about anything else._

_Yes, Naru knew that he was possibly spending his last moments alive with Mai. Nothing else mattered now – the only thing he could see and hear was Mai crying on his shoulder. He wanted so badly to reach out his hand and embrace her, to feel her heart beating against his own, to see her tears dry._

_But no matter what, if he died, she wouldn't be able to bear the grief._

_Naru's lips parted weakly. He whispered so Mai could hear him, but only Mai. "If…I die tonight-"_

"_No, Naru, don't t-talk like that! You're g-going to live! Promise me!"_

"_Wait, Mai…If I do…I want you to know… that I…" Naru's sentence was cut short; blood trickled out of his mouth very slowly. Mai screamed quietly beside him, Lin rushing over to him with a handtowel._

_The sound of sirens could be heard from outside the office. _

"_Ambulance…" Mai muttered._

_Two men in uniform knocked briskly on the door, stretcher in their hands. They hurriedly lay Naru down inside the long object and ran him outside and into the back of the ambulance._

_Mai attempted to climb in behind him, but one of the paramedics put a hand on her shoulder, preventing her from entering. His low voice rang through the night air._

"_You can't go through here, miss."_

"_I'M COMING WITH HIM!" She cried and broke free of his grip. She sat down beside the stretcher on the seat in the back, her hand clasped over Naru's right one. The paramedic didn't respond, just went to the front seat and drove quickly to the hospital._

When will stupid learn; fire's gonna burn?

_Naru seemed to be asleep; eyes squinted close either from fatigue or excruciating pain. The indigo eyes that made one of his beautiful characteristics opened very slowly now, staring at the white roof of the ambulance. The hand that Mai gripped so tightly let loose. She shifted on her seat, happy that Naru was at least breathing now._

_The man let go of her hand for a moment; but only to grip hers himself._

_Tighter than Mai had ever done to him._

_The girl jumped back a little in surprise, but not as to disturb Naru or his injuries. Why is he doing this?_

_Naru's lips parted again. He looked like he had something on his mind._

"_I need to tell you… what happened to…me."_

_He tried to sit up; Mai ushered her hands over his chest to push Naru back down onto the stretcher, blushing furiously all the while._

How can I feel so delighted?! He's probably…

Dying…

…Now…

_Tears fell down Mai's pink face once more as she listened to Naru._

"…_I was in the mountains for a new case. Lin sent me." He collected his breath and began to explain his story. "I was… near the location of the base and… I saw this woman. She… had long blonde hair…and a red dress. Looked like dancer." He paused to catch his breath again. "I walked up to her. Thought…she was lost. I touched her shoulder, and… she clawed me. Poisonous claws…" His voice cracked. "I am now certain that it was Yama-Uba."_

"_Yama-Uba as in the dancing creature that kills mountain adventurers." Mai whispered. "Looks like a dancing woman, kills like a hungry bear."_

"_Yes." Naru coughed. Scarlet red painted the white stretcher and his black clothes. Mai recoiled in shock. She rummaged through the ambulance's medicinal cupboards and found a cloth that he could dry the blood with._

_Minutes later, they arrived at the hospital, Lin's black van following through the night._

_Naru was rushed into the ICU, Mai waiting for access into the room._

_The only thing she heard from outside the room was bloodcurdling and pained screams._

_All from Naru._

_Mai cringed each time a sound could be heard such as a door opening; she wanted to hear something about Naru, but any rational person wouldn't want to think he was dead. No, Mai knew that he would live._

_He had to. Mai wouldn't be able to live with herself if she let him die. What kind of friend would she be?_

Friend. Sounds like an odd word when I think about Naru. I want so much more from him…_ She stared down the hall at the door, wanting to see it open, wanting to see Naru walk out of it, alive and well._

_She wanted to see him again._

_She couldn't bear being away from him for this long and not hear anything._

_The door, as Mai hoped, opened slowly, a blue-and-white-clad doctor strolling out. "Miss Taniyama, you may see him now." He said quietly._

_She walked – as fast as she could without running – to the room. The door was ajar slightly, a sliver of light shimmering in the corner of the golden wedge on the marble floor. Mai opened it more so she could walk in._

_Naru sat up in the bed, wearing a white hospital gown, paler than ever. His indigo eyes were hidden behind an inky blue veil until the girl walked closer to him. He looked up at her before she sat completely down beside him in one of the hospital's chairs. She outstretched her hands to wrap them around his, and the man made no protest._

"_I'm sorry, Mai." Naru whispered quietly._

"_For what?" She replied._

"_I made you worry about me. I made both you and Lin fear for my life. But you don't have to worry anymore."_

"_What do you mean, Naru?"_

"_I won't live much longer. Then you don't have to worry about whether I'll be here or not."_

_The words echoed in Mai's mind._

"I won't live much longer…"

"You won't have to worry about my life…"

He'll be dead…

_Mai pushed herself closer to Naru. "Don't talk to me about that… You know it makes me upset."_

"_But then I won't be there to upset you. To make you fear for others' lives, make you cry again." Naru stopped for a minute, looking down at his lap in shame. "That hurt me more than you, Mai."_

Walking on my own; leaving you behind.

_Mai let loose her hands from Naru's. "I always knew that. Those who don't care now…"_

"_Once cared too much." He finished for her._

_The brunette looked now into Naru's eyes, leaning in closer to his face. They were nose-to nose._

_Naru's eyes closed rapidly. That wasn't the way that someone prepared for romance._

_That was how someone died._

_Mai recoiled now, tears in her eyes._

He's gone…

_She kissed his frozen lips passionately, something she had never done once while he was alive._

_Something that she was too stupid and ignorant to do while she had the chance._

_And now that he was gone, Mai didn't know how to cope._

_Her parents left her, now Naru._

_She intertwined her hands with the cold, dead ones that belonged to Naru before stroking his cheek and walking quietly out of the room._

_Mai heard something behind her. It sounded like a voice. She turned round to see – Naru sat up now, whiter than the sheets that bound him._

"_I'm going to haunt you every day." He whispered, but Mai could hear him perfectly._

_The girl stared in shocked silence at the man who was just recently dead, laying back down again and closing his eyes, no sign of his chest rising or falling and his nostrils flaring while he breathed._

_He was truly gone._

Mai shot up in bed, eyes wide open, tears streaming. She clutched her chest, searching for air, and laid back down on the bed again. She calmed herself down, remembering that Naru was still probably at his house, sleeping away on his bed.

Unless…

**That was fantastic! So glad to have followers that read my stories – this one might be popular. No idea though. No promises..!**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone – especially Naruisawesome – the first to hear about this one-shot. Loveeee to all of my reviewers!**

**Yours truly,**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


End file.
